1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a prerecorded tape-like magnetic record carrier, comprising music programs recorded on an A and a B side, each of the two sides comprising a number of adjacent tracks running in a longitudinal direction on the record carrier, the tracks on the A side, viewed in the play direction of the A side, containing a lead-in, an information area in which the music programs are recorded on the A side, and a lead-out, the tracks on the B side, viewed in the play direction of the B side, containing a lead-in, an information area in which the music programs are recorded on the B side, and a lead-out, the information areas on the A and B sides comprising frames of essentially fixed length in which digital audio information representing the music programs is included, the lead-ins on the A and B sides comprising frames which contain lead-in information, these frames having a length essentially equal to the length of the frames in the information areas, the lead-outs on the A and B sides comprising frames which contain lead-out information, these frames having a length also essentially equal to the length of the frames in the information areas.
2. Description of The Related Art
A record carrier of this type is known in the form of the so-called SDAT cassette. More specifically, reference may be made to Dutch Patent Application No. 90.01.038 (PHN 13,314, date of filing May 1, 1990, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,330, reference (1) in the Reference List. In this patent, a duplicating process is described for obtaining DCC-format prerecorded cassettes. It should be observed in this context that where, in the foregoing and the following, reference is made to music programs recorded on the record carrier, they also comprise pieces of spoken text which may be alternated with the music, for example, in the case where a number of fairy tales are recorded on such a record carrier.